


Beach Day

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's first beach trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

 “Hey, can I pull over here for a sec?” Eggsy asks, having already set his indicator going. 

Harry opens his eyes, “if you want. Where are we? I think I fell asleep.” 

“We’ve only been on the road a couple hours,” Eggsy says, carefully manoeuvring the car into a free space, “I decided to take the coast road so you didn’t miss much besides trees and little villages.” 

Harry hums and discreetly rubs his eyes. 

“Never been to a proper beach before, d’ya mind if we go for a walk?” 

“I don’t see why not. We did finish the mission early and its about time for some lunch. I could also do with stretching my legs.”

Eggsy snorts, “old man.” 

“I’d never deny it, come on.” 

Harry gracefully climbs out of the car, leaving his jacket behind, and waits for Eggsy to follow. Once the car lock clicks, Harry lets Eggsy take the lead and they start to walk down the promenade looking quite out of place in their jacketless suits and surrounded by tourists.

“Y’know, seein’ the sea on tv doesn’t prepare ya for just how _big_ it is, does it?” Eggsy says, stopping at the edge and staring out across the sand. 

“I suppose so,” Harry smiles. 

“I guess you’ve been to the beach a million times?” 

“My family and I tended to favour beach holidays, which is probably why when I was very young I wanted to be a diver. That was dashed when I could never quite get the hang of anything other than paddling.” 

“You can’t swim?” 

“Yes and no. I did learn but I’m not the strongest swimmer. I prefer to have my feet planted firmly on the ground.”

“Huh, who knew Harry Hart has a flaw,” Eggsy says, turning back to the sea view. 

He’s so focused that he doesn’t see Harry crouch and start to unlace his shoes and tuck his socks inside. Once Harry has rolled up his trouser legs, he straightens and takes the small jump onto the sand. 

“Come on,” he says, taking a few steps away, “but watch out for jellyfish and seaweed.” 

With a grin, Eggsy follows suit, quickly stuffing his socks into his shoes and hopping down. He wiggles his toes in the sand before taking off at a sprint with a shout of, “try and beat me to the water!”

Harry laughs and takes after him at a much more leisurely jog, catching up just in time to hear Eggsy’s squawk and splashing as he discovers just how cold the North Sea can be. 

Later, they sit side by side at the edge of the promenade, their bare toes just brushing the sand. They’ve got a tray of chips between them and Eggsy sighs as he rests his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Thank you.” 

Harry looks down, brushing his nose against Eggsy’s hair, “what for?” 

“Today. I had a lot of fun.” 

“I should be thanking you,” Harry smiles, “I haven’t had this much fun in a long time. We’ll have to come back, bring along Merlin and Roxy. You’ll love the hat Merlin wears to stop his head from burning.” 

Eggsy laughs. 

“Now, lets get some lemon tops and head back to the car before he starts calling.”

“ _Yes_ , Harry!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
